Caged Fate
by Akikazu
Summary: {AU} Mahiru has live her whole life in a figurative cage. When one of the Lunar Race saves her she learns of her past. When her previous captors threaten her will she find a savior in one of the Lunar Race? {COMPLETE}
1. Prologue

Disclaimer _for the whole story_: I don't even think they sell Crescent Moon plushies.

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Prologue : :

The Moon Final Dawn, or MFD's, for short, headquarters was in an uproar. More victims of the People of the Moon had been discovered. It appeared that it was a vampire reeking havoc this time. There had been two victims found in an alley sucked dry of all blood. Clean up and paper work was all going through at the moment.

But that was not the real reason for the MFD's chaotic state. One of the scholars had recently discovered text in the library referring to a prophecy. The topic was currently under discussion in the meeting room.

The meeting room was enormous and currently had more than one hundred men in it. The scholar stood at the front of the room talking to his audience about the issue at hand.

"It appears, gentlemen, that the 'descendent of the princess' is to be born this year. Everyone here knows the tale of the princess and demon, also known to some as the tale of the "Demon and the Minister Of the Left". Well the 'descendent of the princess' will make it possible for those monsters to transform and gain power on moonless nights. That'll mean no more breaks once a month," explained the scholar.

A murmur went through the men gathered in the meeting room. The scholar rapped on the table in front of him to regain everyone's attention. The meeting hall grew quiet rapidly.

"As I was saying, I had intelligence search the bloodlines back until they found the princess. We know that the foretold 'descendent of the princess' has been born and where. What is left is to decide what we're going to do about it," he concluded.

"I move that we bring the 'princess' here, away from those monsters," a young man suggested.

"I second the motion," a second man shouted.

The option was decided on unanimously and the street crew was told to move out on their new mission.

1:00 am, Saturday 14, 1997 Mahiru Shiraishi a three month old baby girl was abducted from her crib, and was, unbeknownst to the public, taken to the MFD's headquarters. She was lock up with a nurse in the cavernous, catacomb like basement.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: short but it's setting the tone for the story.

Kejie: I can't believe we're doing this again.

Akikazu: believe it.

Kejie: the truth is a bitch and so are you.

Akikazu: language!

Kejie: See ya!

: : Author's Note : :

Wow, this is the second Crescent Moon fiction on this site. I couldn't believe it, this is such a great story and only one person wrote a fic on it.

I would like to point out that right now only volumes 1-3 are out, not that it matters because this is an AU.


	2. Caged In Snow

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter One : : Caged In Stone : :

Mahiru swam through the waters of the lake in the basement. It wasn't really a basement, more like under ground caves. Looking around she saw many multicolored fish zooming around her. Unperturbed she continued to swim closer to shore.

For all of her fourteen years she had been seeing sights like this. It was her secret. No one knew about what she saw. Once she had told Nurse what she had seen and she had been beaten for making up stories. Now she told no one, in her mind these sights were meant for her eyes alone.

Treading water five feet the surface she watched as a familiar sight unfolded before her. A demon man was holding a human woman in his arms. The demon man's eyes looked directly at her and she could she sadness swirling in their depths.

Shaking her head Mahiru shot to the surface. Paddling back to shore she looked for her nurse. Nurse was tapping her shoe on the bank and looked fairly displeased.

"Mahiru, how many time do I have to tell you not to wander off? You never know if one of those monsters will find a way in," Nurse scolded.

"There is no way in, if there was I would have found it by now," Mahiru muttered.

"Let's go Mahiru, it's time to sleep," Nurse ordered not hearing her comment.

Mahiru followed after Nurse and with one last look at the lake she disappeared into another chamber.

Under the observant eyes of Nurse Mahiru climbed into a small, hard bed and laid down. She feinted sleep until Nurse left the room, then she got out of bed and went back to the lake. Her blond hair brushed her shoulder and blue violet eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight.

Sitting on the shore she started to sing to herself, as she watched the faint reflection of the moon on the lake.

"Princess, Princess why do you cry? In the forest painted by the setting sun... I made a promise to a demon boy... that when the moon ascend the sky in ten... I'll become his bride."

Mahiru stopped her singing when she saw something break the surface of the lake. It appeared to be a body. Mahiru dived into the water and swam towards it.

'Please don't be a body. Please don't be a body.'

It started to sink as she reached it. Grabbing it she yanked it and started dragging it back to shore. Dragging up she looked at her cargo. It was a boy, he was unconscious. His face and ears were pierced multiple times, and Mahiru winced at the thought of how painful it must have been to get them. Wet dark brown hair was matted to his head and blood streamed down his temple.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" Mahiru whispered.

When the boy groaned and shifted she felt extremely stupid for talking to the unconscious boy. Mahiru shook the boy's shoulder's hoping that he would wake up and help her figure out how to help him.

"Sir, can you wake up please?" She asked.

Warm brown eyes shot open and looked around wildly. A ferial growl ripped through her throat. He jumped to his feet and pushed Mahiru away.

"Sir what's wrong?" Mahiru questioned.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Mahiru, sir. You're in the basement, but I don't know exactly where this is either. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Akira. How do you not know where this is?"

The boy looked rather bewildered. Mahiru felt guilty for not having an answer for him. She looked up at the break at the crack in the ceiling that emitted a bit of moon into the basement. She felt like she should explain about her lack of knowledge.

"I've been here all my life, as far back as I can remember. I've never been outside. All I know of the outside world is what I've seen through that little crack up there," Mahiru explained.

"That's horrible, I love the outside. I don't know how it would do if I was never allowed out," commented Akira with wide eyes.

Mahiru smiled sadly at him. Then she noticed the blood running down his face and jumped to her feet.

"I forgot that you're bleeding! Come you can lay in my bed until I can find Nurse. She'll know what to do!" Mahiru exclaimed.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into her room. After sitting him on her bed she rushed out of her room and into Nurse's quarters. Nurse was sleeping under the heavy covers in a large comfy bed.

"Nurse, Nurse, I found a boy! He's injured, can you help him?" Mahiru asked.

Nurse shot out of bed and glared at Mahiru. She was wearing a frilly and prim nightgown.

"Mahiru what are doing after I told you to sleep? How dare you disobey me and wake me on top of it. I should beat you with in an inch of your life," Nurse threatened.

"Nurse it's an emergency, there's a boy in my room and he's injured," Mahiru argued.

"A boy?"

"Yes and he's hurt."

Nurse stopped glaring and a sly look crossed her face. She abruptly turned and started for Mahiru's room. Without hesitation she looked over the boy on the bed and examined the cut on his head.

"You will be fine boy, Mahiru will clean this wound for you. I will be going back to bed," the Nurse turned to Mahiru. "Mahiru take care of him, but you will still have to be up at dawn to start on your chores."

"Yes ma'am."

Mahiru curtsied as Nurse went back into her room. Then when she and the boy were alone again she straightened.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mahiru asked.

"Yup, but that Nurse lady isn't all that nice," Akira replied.

"She's the only person I've ever met, well besides you."

"That's terrible, but not as bad as never getting to go outside."

"I've gotten used to it."

Mahiru went to the edge of the bed and took off one of the covers and spread it on the ground.

"You can sleep on the bed Akira, I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Mahiru offered.

"But Mahiru it's your bed, you should sleep in it," protested Akira.

"Just sleep on the bed Akira, it's not like it's much more comfortable than the ground."

"Fine."

Mahiru and Akira laid down and started drifting to sleep. Akira flipped over in the bed and yawned sleepily.

"If I could take you outside and away from here would you come Mahiru?" Akira asked.

"Sure, but I don't there's away out," Mahiru yawned.

"There has to be one."

"Mm hm."

Mahiru feel asleep before Akira could say anything else.

: : The Next Day : :

Strange noises awoke Mahiru, it was a distinct pounding and some clanking of metal. Stirring slightly she tried to fall back asleep.

"Surrender yourself monster," a strange voice demanded.

Mahiru's eyes shot open.

'Who's talking? What monster?'

A humongous wolf wearing pants and armor was crouched in front of here, effectively blocking her view of whoever had spoken. Before she could stop herself a scream burst from her lips.

The wolf turned its massive head to look at her and Mahiru froze as she looked into its warm eyes. They looked so familiar. Spinning around she looked anxiously at the bed. Akira had disappeared! Mahiru face the wolf.

"Mahiru it's me, I am a werewolf of the Lunar Race," the wolf barked.

"Akira?" Mahiru asked hesitantly.

"Yup same old be in a more cuddly and fuzzy body."

Mahiru petted the tail that was wagging in front of her, as he said it was fuzzy and cuddly. Giggling she moved to Akira's shoulder and looked at where the voice had come from. Five armored men stood together pointing arrows at Akira.

"Come peacefully wolf or we will be forced to kill you here and endanger the princess," one of the men shouted.

Mahiru could only look around and wonder about whom he was talking about.

'Princess?'

Akira reared up and balanced himself on his hind leg then he scooped Mahiru into his arms. This effectively let her view what was happening without being in danger.

"Good ahead and try meanies," Akira taunted.

"I told you she was plotting with those monsters!" Nurse declared shrilly.

Mahiru figured that Nurse had told the people upstairs about Akira earlier. She knew she never should have told Nurse about Akira, but she would have found out eventually.

Nurse glared at the two of them from behind the five men. The men in the mean time where drawing back their arrows.

"You left us with no choice," one of the men said.

They released the arrows and they came shooting towards Akira and Mahiru, but then Akira's paw came up and knocked them away easily.

"I'm pretty hard to hurt in this form, Mahiru," Akira explained.

Mahiru almost laughed when she saw how his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he spoke. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the men aiming more arrows at them.

"Do you know a way out of here? We can't last this forever Akira, we should probably leave now," Mahiru suggested.

"Yup, let's get outta here!" Akira exclaimed.

In a flash Akira was bounding over the men and out of the chamber. It took them a second to reach the lake. Akira jumped in and swam towards the center, he took care to keep Mahiru's head out of the water.

"Akira?" Mahiru questioned.

"There's an underground river that flows in and one that flows out. I came through the in so I have to swim against the current and use it to take us out. Don't worry, in this form I will be able to get us outta here really fast," Akira answered.

"Oh."

"Okay Mahiru, you have to hold your breath on the count of three."

Mahiru nodded as they reach the middle of the lake. She could faintly hear the shout from shore but paid no attention to it until there was a piercing stab in her shoulder. Still she held her focus on Akira.

"One... Two... Three!" Akira counted.

Mahiru sucked in a huge breath just before Akira dove below the surface. Closing her eyes Mahiru concentrated on imagining what it would be like to be outside. Every five seconds she let a small bubble of air pass from her mouth.

'Finally I am leaving my cage of stone.'

Mahiru's head was unceremoniously hit on the rock side of the tunnel as Akira continued swimming upstream, unaware.

Seconds later she fell into unconsciousness.

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

I'm sorry about it taking so long but I was distracted.

Currently I'm on fall break so I should be able to have another chapter out soon. But truthfully I have a very busy schedule. Last Saturday I had community service to do for school, I was flagging down cars for a car wash. I had a dentist appointment yesterday, because of which I had teeth so sore that I could eat nothing but soup **all** day. Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment, shots, scary.

And at some point I have to go shopping with my friend so she can finally buy me a birthday present. My birthday was on August 30, it is now October 13. that is one over due present, Acree better be happy I don't charge interest.

Bye people.

: : A Note From Kejie : :

The truth is a bitch and so are authors.

Unless of course you are a male author.

Then you are a bastard.

...

See ya!

: : Next Time : :

Akira pulls an injured and nearly drowned Mahiru from the river.

Mahiru meets more of the Lunar Race.


	3. Caged By Blood

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Two : : Caged By Blood : :

Akira was still in his werewolf form when he burst into the air, he also pulled Mahiru out of the water.

"See Mahiru, we're out!" Akira said excitedly.

When there was no answer Akira looked down to see that Mahiru was unconscious. Blood and water dripped off of her and into the river.

"Mahiru!"

Looking around Akira tried to figure out what to do. Lifting his head he gave a piercing howl.

"Don't worry Mahiru, my friends will get here soon, I'm sure Misoka will know what to do. He's the bestest and smartest leader ever!"

Mahiru stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Akira was human, well mostly he still had a tail and his wolf ears. She would have laughed if it weren't for the stinging pain in her side. Akira was sitting on the shore with her head in his lap.

"Akira I think I was shot," she whispered.

"What! Where?" Akira demanded.

"My side, it hurts."

Akira then noticed the arrow sticking out of her side, his ears plastered themselves to his head in shame.

"I can't believe I didn't notice," Akira muttered.

"Akira? Where are you, ya mangy mutt!"

"Nozomu!" Akira yelp.

A tall figure walked out of the shadows. On closer inspection it was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Akira you are busted for not going back last night," he announced.

"Nozomu, I need Misoka," Akira interjected.

Nozomu saw Mahiru and came over.

"A girl, I didn't think you had it in you Akira," he said shocked.

"Nozomu, Misoka NOW!"

"Okay, I'm on it."

Nozomu whistled and a little bat flew out of the trees and to him. He whispered something to the bat and let it take off. Then he turned back to them.

"I'm Nozomu, what's your name?" He asked reaching a hand down to her.

"Mahiru."

She reached form his hand but gasped as the pain intensified and held her wound instead. Whimpering she closed her eyes and tried to think of other things.

"It hurts really bad Akira," she whispered.

Nozomu looked at where her had was grasping and his eyes widened at the blood and arrow.

"Why didn't you tell me she was injured?" Nozomu demanded.

"You should have noticed!"

As the two boys continued to argue Mahiru slipped quietly back into unconsciousness. A short boy with long black hair and glasses appeared next to them.

"You called Nozomu?" He said.

"Well ya see I found Akira here, but doggy here has a little injured playmate and we need your expertise Misoka," Nozomu explained.

Misoka nodded and kneeled next to Akira and Mahiru. After examining the wound he looked up at Nozomu.

"We will have to remove the arrow before we move. I am fairly unprepared so it would be very painful," Misoka looked at Akira. "If your friend wasn't already unconscious she would become so during the process."

Akira and Nozomu nodded in unison. Misoka looked back down at the injury and moved Mahiru's nightshirt away from it.

"I expect a full report on this A.S.A.P. Akira."

Akira nodded, Misoka was the leader and what he said went.

"Akira lay her on the ground and hold her wrist. Nozomu come here," Misoka started ripping his sleeve to make bandages. "As soon as I pull out the arrow you press this to the wound and try to stop the blood flow."

Everyone took their places and waited anxiously for Misoka to pull out the arrow.

"She was lucky the arrow went all the way through and didn't hit any thing vital," observed Misoka.

"Need a new concept of luck much," Akira muttered.

Misoka snapped the arrowhead off the arrow and threw it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Yes," Akira and Nozomu chorused.

Misoka pulled the arrow out the way it had come in quickly. As soon as it was out her moved away and Nozomu pressed some of the bandages to her wound. Akira released Mahiru's wrist and wrapped the rest of the bandages around her waist to hold everything in place.

Mahiru groaned but still didn't wake. Akira looked down at her anxiously, he hated to see innocent people get hurt.

"We had better get back to the bar, we can take better care of her there," Misoka suggested.

Nozomu nodded and stood, Akira also stood, but her carefully cradled Mahiru in his arms. Misoka walked with Akira and Nozomu went ahead to prepare for their arrival.

After a few minutes of travel Misoka and Akira arrived at a white van with Moonshine Bar written on the side. Misoka climbed into the driver's seat while Akira sat in the passengers seat with Mahiru in his lap. Misoka was seventeen and although he was the only one out of the four boys that was allowed to drive. Nozomu was only allowed to drive during emergencies, and Akira wasn't allowed to drive period.

Of course all of them could get around faster in their other forms, but it wasn't good to be spotted by innocent bystanders. It would cause panic, and if the person was believable it would be on the new. Then there could be worldwide panic and chaos. And all because he had to get a book for the library before it closed in five minutes and he was careless enough to get seen by a man video taping his two year old son's birthday.

Akira snapped out of his over exaggeration when the car lurched to a stop. Nozomu opened Akira's door and lifted Mahiru away from him and carried her inside the bar.

The Moo0nshine Bar was where they worked, it was where they lived, and it was also their headquarters. Misoka, Nozomu, another boy, and himself were on earth to collect the Teardrops of the Moon. The Teardrops were a valuable source of power that had been stolen when they had killed the most powerful demon in Lunar Race history in a battle over a human princess.

Come to think of it what was that whole 'Princess' thing back in the underground lake?

: : Flash Back : :

Akira wagged his tail harder as Mahiru petted his tail. She giggled and moved to stand by his shoulder. Akira turned his attention to the five armored men in front of him, they were pointing arrows at them and he couldn't help but growl at the threat to his friend.

"Come peacefully wolf or we will be forced to kill you here and endanger the princess," one of the men shouted.

: : End Flashback : :

What kind of person kept a Princess locked in a basement?

"Akira, Report," Misoka demanded.

Akira snapped to attention and stared at Misoka, then he realized a very important detail, he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Can I eat first?" Akira begged.

Misoka sighed heavily and put his hand on her forehead. After a second he let his hand fall back to his side and he looked at Akira.

"You can report while you're preparing and eating your food," Misoka decided finally.

"Yay! Thank you Misoka, you're the bestest. I wuv you soooo much," squealed Akira while launching himself on Misoka.

Misoka batted Akira's tail out of his eyes, and pushed him away. Akira tried to launch himself back at Misoka but froze with him paws out stretched. Frowning he let his paws drop and his tail and ears fell. Misoka unfroze him and he ran into the bar.

"FOOD!" He shouted.

Misoka stormed after him.

"Report!" He demanded.

Akira was nowhere to be seen in the clean bar, and the bar was closed so there were no customers. Misoka walked straight to the kitchen and saw food flying in the air. Akira skillfully caught the food in a pan. Misoka shook his head, it figured, Akira was cooking a rather large serving of chicken fried rice.

Akira looked at Misoka as he entered. But didn't miss a beat in his cooking, he was an excellent chief, that was why he was the cook for the Moonshine during nights.

"Want some Misoka?" Akira asked.

"No, just give me the report," Misoka replied.

Akira nodded and flipped the rice in the pan expertly.

"Well, you see I was walking through the woods in werewolf form and I was really tired and sat in a river to cool off. I think I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes it was dark. I was really hungry so I was tried to search for some fish, but something came up behind me and knocked me out," Akira started.

"Continue," Misoka commanded.

I guess the current pulled me into the underground lake, because when I woke up Mahiru was leaning over me, she took me to her room and got this woman called Nurse to look at my forehead, because it was bleeding. We went to sleep and in the morning there was five men with bows they told me if I didn't surrender then they might have to put the 'Princess' in danger while trying to bring me down. I took Mahiru and we swam out the way we came in. they must have shot her before I dived," Akira finished, then he added. "Could you hand me one of the large bowls?"

Misoka's eyes had a far away look as he handed the bowl. Akira tossed the rice up and over his shoulder. Before it could even get into the danger zone of hitting the ground Akira caught it all in the bowl. Akira disappeared and reappeared at a table with a fork. Without further ado Akira started shoveling food into his mouth.

Nozomu came down the stairs and smailed at Akira.

"The girl's still asleep, and she's in the extra room," he reported.

"Is anyone else home?" Misoka questioned.

"No it's just us and her up there," Nozomu replied.

"Mm," Akira hummed.

"You didn't make any for your good old buddy here, Akira?" Nozomu asked.

"Want some?" Akira held held out the spoon for him.

"No thank you."

Akira shrugged and went back to eating. Misoka shook his head at their antics and then looked at the door.

"I wonder where everyone went," he said to himself.

"Probably out to do some research," Nozomu answered.

"Maybe," Misoka replied.

"Kya!" A voice screamed from upstairs.

Akira blink and then rose quickly, forgetting about his food.

"Mahiru!" He shouted.

Akira, Misoka, and Nozomu ran up the stairs.

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

A cliffie, I'm sure you're all really happy with this, not.

Well Fall Break is over so, it might be a while, but I'll do my best. You know what they say though, the second is always worst than the first. And I'm starting my second quarter for school and all my teachers said it would be harder.

Oh well if worse comes to worst I'll get a B or C because I did this instead of my homework.

Bye.

: : A Note From Kejie : :

It is my belief that two things should be made illegal.

Homework and...

Any of Akikazu's fan fictions.

'later.

: : Next Time : :

What made Mahiru scream.

Who is Mahiru and why she was captive .

Questions and answers.


	4. Caged In Questions

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Three : : Caged In Questions : :

Akira slammed open the door and looked with horrified eyes at the scene before him. Nozomu and Misoka ran into the doorway and stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing Mitsuru?" Nozomu demanded.

In the room a boy with green hair and hard light brown eyes was standing in the middle of the room. His hard look was directed to the figure of Mahiru that was pinned to the wall a strong wind that only blew in the room.

"Mahiru!" Akira cried.

"What is this **human** doing in my room?" Mitsuru demanded.

"She's injured we can move her too much," Nozomu answered.

"Mitsuru put her down," Misoka commanded.

"I don't want a human in my room," Mitsuru growled.

"Mitsuru," Misoka said firmly.

The wind gentled enough for Mahiru to fall to the floor. She landed on her hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Akira!" She cried.

Akira ran into the room and lifted Mahiru from the ground. Her eyes opened wide and she look down at her side.

"Did your injury reopen?" Akira questioned.

"It doesn't hurt any more," she whispered.

Mahiru lifted her new and dry shirt a little and her skin was unmarred by any injury.

"It's healed," she said with obvious amazement.

"And so the mystery deepens," Misoka muttered.

Akira heard him and glared playfully. He waved his arms around in a threatening manner.

"Don't listen in on privet conversations," he shouted.

"But he can't help his excellent fox hearing, Akira," Nozomu taunted.

"Nozomu, stay out of my conversations much!" Akira scolded.

"Will you all just get out of my room!" Roared Mitsuru.

A sudden wind shoved them all out of the room and slammed the door shut. Mahiru feel onto her backside as the door slammed shut.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Well you see Mahiru, everyone living here is one of the Lunar Race, that guy in there is Mitsuru, he tengu. You know all that wind and lightning powers and stuff. He doesn't really like humans, he still is hung up on his parent's death," explained Akira hurriedly.

"His parents were killed how horrible," Mahiru whispered.

"His family was down here to protect the Descendent of the Princess and her family, but the family was attacked everyone died, but the Descendent of the Princess was missing and Mitsuru survived. It's sad he's the Descendent of the Demon," Akira continued.

"That's enough of Mitsuru's history Akira, he's not gonna like this a bit," Nozomu interjected.

"Sorry Nozomu," Akira apologized.

Akira, Mahiru, and Nozomu continued into the living room and sat down on the sofas.

"You said everyone here is of the Lunar Race. Does that include you Nozomu?" Mahiru asked.

"Yup I'm one hundred percent Lunar Race," Nozomu answered proudly.

" He's a vampire," Akira added bluntly.

Mahiru moved away from Nozomu.

"It's okay, I won't suck your blood, unless you want me to. That's another matter entirely," Nozomu soothed.

Mahiru was speechless. The front door opened and a man and a woman came inside. The man had gray hair and kind eyes and the woman was blond and had blue eyes. They had to have a double take when they saw Mahiru.

"Well hello there Akira, Nozomu, miss," the man greeted.

"Hello," all three replied in unison.

"Mahiru this is Oboro and Katsura. You two this is Mahiru," Akira introduced.

"Where is Misoka, Nozomu?" Katsura asked.

"I don't know he was here a second ago, but then he disappeared," Nozomu answered.

"I'm here," Misoka announced from the staircase. Everyone turned to him but he was looking directly at Mahiru.

"Mahiru do you have any idea why you were imprisoned?" Misoka inquired.

"No all I was told was that it was to protect me from the 'monsters'. I think they were talking about you guys, Akira, but you guy are so nice. Well except for that Mitsuru guy up there, he's kind of grumpy and mean."

Nozomu smiled at Mahiru's chattering, when she stopped he looked at Misoka waiting for the next question.

"Did anyone call you a nickname?" Misoka questioned.

"That one man that was threatening to shoot Akira call me "Princess', but that's it."

Misoka a second paused before continuing on.

"Do you recognize this song?" Misoka hummed before starting to sing, "Princess, Princess why do you cry?"

Mahiru nodded and sang the next verse with Misoka.

"In the forest painted by the setting sun... I made a promise to a demon boy... that when the moon ascend the sky in ten... I'll become his bride."

They stooped singing and everyone but Misoka gaped at Mahiru. Misoka moved in front of Mahiru and kneeled.

"I think we have finally found you, Descendent of the Princess," he announced.

"Princess," Oboro and Katsura repeated respectfully as they too kneeled before her.

Nozomu followed their example and Mahiru could only watch in amazement. Akira tackled her and hugged her.

"Mahiru you're the Princess, that means you can stay forever and be my little sister!" He declared gleefully.

"Uh, I'm not a Princess," Mahiru said after regaining her balance.

"You are our Princess Mahiru," Misoka argued.

Mahiru shook her head. She could be a Princess. It was too crazy, such things didn't happen. Any minute she would wake up and she would be in bed with Nurse yelling at her to get up. Mahiru started rocking back and forth, unaware of what she was doing.

"It's all a dream, it's not real. It to good to be real," she whispered to herself.

Tears were falling down her face, now that she knew friendship in her dream, she would be truly lonely.

"Mahiru?" Akira questioned.

"It's all a dream, such things don't happen to the likes of me."

Mahiru shut her eyes tightly and pulled her hand over her ears. Her head hurt terribly.

Suddenly the pain was gone, cautiously she opened her eyes. She was onto of her bed in the underground caves. Mahiru made as if to get off of the bed, but found herself arrested by chains.

_Chains?_

What happened, why was she chained? Lifting her head she could see Nurse and a man in the doorway to the chamber. The man was dress like a doctor and was holding up a syringe. Nurse turned to her and noticed she was awake.

"Hello sweetheart, you ready to go to sleep again," Nurse cooed.

Nurse and the Doctor came closer to her. Mahiru backed away.

"Stay away from me," she cried.

"I sorry love, but you have to go to sleep. We can take the chance of the monsters getting power from you while we kill them," the doctor soothed.

They pounced.

"Mahiru!" An alarmed voice shouted.

Mahiru's eyes opened, for real. Akira's face was hovering over her and she could see Misoka and Nozomu out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't want this to be a dream. I don't want to go back," she whispered hoarsely.

"It's okay Mahiru, you're my little sister now. And no one touches my family," Akira declared.

"Thanks Akira," Mahiru murmured.

Akira grinned and looked up at Misoka and Nozomu.

"Mahiru's awake guys," he announced.

"What happened?" Nozomu asked.

Akira helped Mahiru sit up and settle back into the couch.

"Well?" Nozomu pressed.

Mahiru looked panicked for a second, and then calmed down when Akira tail started nudging her.

"I thought I was back in the room, but I was chained," Mahiru turned to Akira for comfort. "Nurse was there, with a doctor. He had a syringe and they were going to give me an injection. Nurse said something about not letting you guy draw power from me, and kill you."

There was silence and everyone turned to Misoka to see his reaction. Misoka looked thoughtfully out the window. After a second he turned back to them.

"I believe Mahiru was being held under the Moon Final Dawn's headquarters. You were in the general area, isn't that correct Akira," Misoka stated.

Akira nodded his head and waited for Misoka to continue.

"They must have capture Mahiru in an effort to keep her away from us. That was when you started making appearances right Oboro?"

"That's correct Misoka," Oboro's voice said from behind a door. "I believe word of the Princess's abilities to empower us on moonless nights had gotten out around then too."

"Yes it did. There forth the MFD had to do something because a prophecy stated that the Princess was to be born that year. So they trace back the bloodlines and found Mahiru and killed her family and imprisoned her. Unfortunately they killed Mitsuru's family too. But unfortunately for them Akira found and brought back Mahiru," Misoka concluded.

"Do they know of the Tear Drops?" Nozomu asked.

"I don't think they know what she had to do with them, but they have the some of them that we will eventually need to gather," Misoka answered.

"What are the tear drops?" Mahiru questioned.

"They are a source of power without them, the Lunar Race with steadily decline and eventually vanish," Oboro replied coming back into the room.

Katsura also came in and passed out glasses of water and bags of chips.

"I'm sorry this is the only thing I have for you to eat, but this is a bar. So unless Akira cooks something it's all junk food," Katsura apologized.

"It's okay," Mahiru murmured.

"This is my cue to start cooking dinner," Akira announced.

Akira stood up and went into the door that Oboro and Katsura came out of. Mahiru assumed it lead to the kitchen. She watched as he disappeared and turn to the people sitting in chair around her. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"You said the boy upstairs was living in my house before I came to be imprisoned?" She asked.

"Yes, Mitsuru lived with you and your family until both your families died," Oboro answered.

"How old was he?"

"Three I believe."

Mahiru was out of her chair in a second and half way up the stairs in two.

'He knew my family, he might remember them.'

"Mahiru, I wouldn't he's really touchy about his family," Nozomu called.

It was too late Mahiru didn't hear him and she knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" A voice demanded.

"Mahiru Shiraishi," she answered.

The door opened suddenly. The green haired Mitsuru stood there looking down at her with amazement.

"Do you know my family?" She asked.

"Yes I knew your family."

"What can you tell me about them?"

A violent wind pulled her into the room and shut the door behind her. Mahiru tumbled onto the bed and found Mitsuru leaning over her.

"Want to see all I remember of our families?" He demanded.

Mahiru could barely nod. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes in concentration. Mahiru's eyes drifted shut and she could see a scene playing out in her mind.

A blond woman was carrying a baby and was sitting next to a brown haired man. A little boy with green hair climbed onto the man's lap and looked at the baby.

"Is she going to be my new friend?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yes Mitsuru, her name is Mahiru. She's only three months old, so she can't do much now, but one day you two will be the best of friends," the woman answered.

"Can I hold her? I'll be really, really careful I promise," Mitsuru pleaded.

The woman smiled and stood up allowing Mitsuru to sit in her place.

"Okay Mitsuru hold your arms out," she ordered.

He did as he was told and the woman placed the baby in his arms. She backed away leaving the boy to hold the little child in his arms. The boy used his free hand to touch the baby's hand before pulling his hand away.

"Whoa she's so small!" The boy exclaimed.

Baby Mahiru stirred in Mitsuru's arms and opened her eyes to stare up at him. Reaching an arm up she grabbed his hand.

"Aren't they so cute I bet they'll fall in love when they grow up," the woman sighed.

"No way she's no allowed to date until she eighteen Kanna," the man objected.

"But they're so cute Cho!" Kanna repeated.

Cho glared at her with his purple-blue eyes. Then his eyes softened as he looked at the two small kids.

"Don't you think it's too early to start planning their futures?" He asked.

"Never," Kanna replied.

The door slammed open and another man and woman ran in. The woman had brown hair and amber eyes and the man had green hair and blue eyes. They both looked alarmed as they locked the door behind them.

"The MFD is here, they've come for baby Mahiru," the green haired man announced.

"Sha and I have agree that you two should take the kid out of here," the amber-eyed lady added.

"But we shouldn't leave you and Sha here, Shunrei," Kanna objected.

The locked door blew open. Men with arrows filed into the room. Sha half his arms in front of him and wind forced some of the men back out. Kanna ran and pulled Mitsuru and Mahiru behind the couch. The little Mitsuru peeked out from behind the couch to watch the fight.

Lightning streaked at the men from his mother, Shunrei's hands. They hit some of the men blowing them off their feet and out side and into walls. Mahiru's father, Cho pulled out a gun and fired but it the men just kept coming.

A shot from the hallway shot brought Cho down with an arrow in his stomach. Sha rushed to him and checked his plush quickly. He gently set the dead man down and continued to try and take down the men invading the room.

Just as Sha was getting back into the rhythm of the fight an arrow sliced through his neck and jugular. The wind immediately stopped as he fell to the ground.

"Sha!" Shunrei cried.

Instantly five arrows hit her taking off her head. It was silent and she body limply fell and her head hit the ground rolling to a stop.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Mitsuru whispered.

Kanna noticed Mitsuru was watching and grabbed him into her embrace. Careful of Mahiru, Mitsuru burrowed into Kanna's clothes and cried silently.

"Shh, Mitsuru, don't-"

Kanna broke off and spit out blood. Pushing Mitsuru off her she looked down to see and arrow sticking out of her chest. She had been shot through the couch.

Blood stained both her and Mitsuru's shirts.

"Lay down and play dead Mitsuru, please. And when you're a strong man find Mahiru and take her away from all this pain-"Kanna's words faded and her body fell forward over Mitsuru, the back of the arrow sticking out of her back.

Some of the men came over to see what the arrow had felled. One of them picked up Mahiru.

"This is what we're here for right?" He asked.

"Yes, we're to bring her back to headquarters. But first shouldn't we check if they're all dead?" Another asked.

"They're all dead. The monster with green hair checked the gun fighter first, and we got him through the jugular. Of course the girls are dead I mean one's got not head and this one's bull's eye through the chest," the first replied.

"Okay let's get out of here then, the clean of crew's got a hell of a job to do," a man called.

Mitsuru waited until after the man left before crawling out from under Kanna. His eyes were angry but his face was stained with tears. Folding out his hand a lightning bolt smashed a window and a wind carried him out.

His last glance of his family was his family, this parents and the people he saw as his aunt and uncle, all lying in pools of blood. All body's limp and his mother's head near his father's body. Cho was face up hair soaked in blood and had his hands ceremoniously crossed over his chest. And Kanna was slumped face down with an arrow sticking out of her back like some kind of a horrible crude flag.

Mitsuru looked away and left the massacre behind escaping into the dark night.

Mahiru was crying when she opened her eyes. She had just witnessed the gruesome sight of her parents and their closest friends being murdered. Mitsuru straightened away from her and watched her with cold eyes. Sniffling she looked up at him.

"You're the reason they died. You destroyed out families," he said harshly.

" No," Mahiru whispered.

"It your fault they died. You killed them!"

"No, no, no. I didn't. Make it stop," Mahiru cried.

A light encircled her and as the light faded so did she.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to," she whispered as she disappeared.

Mitsuru looked at the spot where the Mahiru had been and saw nothing. The closed door behind him slammed open and Akira ran inside. He looked around in alarm.

"Where's Mahiru?" He demanded.

"I don't know, I'm not he keeper," Mitsuru shrugged.

Akira growled and pinned Mitsuru down.

"Where is my sister?"

"She disappeared."

Akira let Mitsuru up and dragged him downstairs.

"Misoka, Mahiru disappeared!" Akira shouted.

"Let's go then we have to start looking for her, if the MFD finds her first she's as good as dead," Misoka ordered.

"Where do we search?" Nozomu asked as they walked out the front door.

"Nozomu send a bat with each of us and we'll split up," Misoka replied.

Nozomu spaced off for a second and then four bats dropped out of the sky each one perching on one of the boys.

"Okay let's go," Nozomu said.

They all ran off in different directions, in desperate search of the missing girl.

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

Another cliffy, don't you love them?

Anyway this chapter is longer than the norm so I hope you're all happy out there.

On another note it was rain during school today. I have to run between buildings and I got soaked. I had to change as soon as I got home. At least I wasn't lock out of the house like I was yesterday. I was so very, extremely, thankful.

But rainy days are nice, a good change of weather for us people down near Phoenix. Of course it was hilarious that some kids in school were caught out in the rain wearing short shorts and bare midriffs.

Bye!

: : A Note From Kejie : :

It's raining, it's pouring.

Akikazu is snoring.

She went to bed

I shot her in the head.

And bled to death before morning.

...

Singing is so much fun on rainy days.

Sayonara!

: : Next Time : :

Where's Mahiru?

Who's this little, lost, cutie?

Mama?!?


	5. Caged By Responsibility

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Four : : Caged By Responsibility : :

Mahiru looked up at the house, and knocked on the door. She didn't know how she had gotten to be standing on this particular doorstep, only that a light had enveloped her and then she was no longer with Mitsuru.

'Mitsuru.'

A chill ran through her body. Mitsuru blamed her for their parents' death and in a way he was right. A horrible sensation of guilt built within her.

A cold wind brought her out of her misery and drew her attention to the still closed door. Sighing she prayed that someone was home and would open the door.

She knocked on the door again. After a minute when no one answered Mahiru turned the doorknob, it turned easily. Since the door was open Mahiru walked into the small house and looked around, she didn't want to be outside in the on coming night.

Shutting the door behind her, she walked into the hallway and deeper into the house. No rooms opened to the hallway, instead doors separated them, Mahiru opened one of the doors and went inside the room. She found herself in the house's living room, the furniture was covered in white cloth and dark spots stained the ground.

She backed away in horror, eyes never leaving the largest dark stains on the ground. She was in the house that her and Mitsuru's parents had died in.

**A man's body lay crumpled on the ground. His green hair was matted with blood and his eyes were shut, closed against the world. Near by a woman head lay disconnected from her body. Her mousy brown hair was askew and her amber eyes were wide with horror. Blood still dripped from their bodies, warm and red it changed to fire as it hit the ground. The fire started burning away at the wood beneath them.**

Mahiru collapsed onto the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"No, no, I'm sorry. So sorry," she cried.

The image disappeared from her mind and Mahiru let her hands drop as she got back to her feet. Looking elsewhere she saw the white cloth that covered the couch. Mahiru inched to it and pulled off the cover. Her eye's widened at the sight it uncovered. There was a hole in the couch, barely there, but she knew what caused it.

**A woman with golden hair was crumpled face down an arrow suck out of her back, feathers fluttering slightly like a proud flag. On the other side of the couch a man lay face up, hands crossed over his chest ceremoniously. Blue-purple eyes stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. Blood spilled from their bodies, but unlike before it fluidly fell to the floor and froze. The blood made a red sheet of ice below the bodies.**

"It's all my fault," Mahiru whispered.

Mahiru let the cloth fall back over the couch and backed out of the room. She stopped at the doorway and hesitantly looked at the window. The window frame was still intact, but the glass was completely gone.

"Mitsuru I'm so sorry, I killed your family," Mahiru whispered.

She turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Mahiru found her self in the hall but she was no longer alone. Two figures slowly approached her, and Mahiru had to blink sure to be her eyes weren't deceiving her. The figures were defiantly not human.

The one on the right appeared to be a male, he had red shoulder length and his eyes glowed with an interesting mixture of red, purple, and gold. But that wasn't what made her think he wasn't human, the thing that had draw her to that conclusion was the fire that surrounded him. The first covered him head to foot little flames jumping away from him only to dive back to him and rejoined what it had escaped from.

Turning away from the fiery figure Mahiru looked at the other figure, it was a female and quiet the opposite of her companion. She had blue hair that flowed down her back and down to her waist, looking like a shimmering waterfall as a stray sunbeam hit her. Sadness reflected in her sea green eyes, but they maintained a calm look. Instead of being surrounded by fire the woman was surrounded by a mist, occasionally some of the mist would change into a large snowflake, but the snowflakes melt soon after they were formed.

By the time Mahiru had finished examining their appearances the pair stopped in front of her.

"Who are you?" Mahiru asked.

"Lingering spirits," the woman replied.

"Here when the wind, lightning, and two human's died," the man added.

"You were here when my parent died?" Mahiru questioned.

The woman nodded.

"We have taken them, the one's who lingered in the room, put their bodies to rest," the man explained.

"We took from you, Princess from the cage, and so we will return," the woman continued.

Mahiru cocked her head in question.

"We have died a month past, but we lingered her in wait for you. You will find all we could give in that room," the woman pointed at a room at the end of the hallway.

Mahiru looked at the door and turned back to the couple.

"What are you called?"

"I am called Kouryuu and she is called Mei Lin," the male answered.

"I'm Mahiru."

"We know of you Princess from the cage, you must go now. When you leave this place we will take it as we depart from this plane," Kouryuu said.

Mahiru bowed to them and scurried to the room where they had directed her to. Mahiru opened the door and found the room to be empty. Then she noticed that there was a lump under the white cloth that covered the bed.

Cautiously she lifted the bed cover and gasped softly. A little boy that appeared to be only a year old was curled up on the bed. He had Shoulder length blue hair and was looking up at her with teary red-purple eyes with little flecks of gold.

'He must be their son.'

"Are you going to kill me?" The little boy asked softly.

"No, but I would like to take you out of here," Mahiru answered.

"They died, I saw it. The men in shiny clothes came and shot them with pointy sticks," he whispered.

So men in armor came and shot his parents with arrows, they died just like mine. Mahiru reached over and pulled the little boy into her arms.

"It's okay, the men in shiny suits shot my parents with pointy sticks too."

"Really?" The boy stared at her wide eyed.

"Yes but that was a long time ago, I know another boy whose parent died like that too," Mahiru replied.

"Are the shinny men going to come back and get us?" There was a horrified sound in his voice.

"I won't let them get you, I promise."

"I'm Sano, are you going to be my mommy now?"

Mahiru stared into the boy's hopeful eyes in surprise. He wanted her to be his mommy? She was only fourteen, she couldn't be a mommy! But despite her protest she found herself nodding at the little boy.

"Yes I'll be your mama from now on," she announced.

The boy smiled tentatively at her and hugged her, Mahiru hugged him back and sat on the bed. She pulled the cloth over both of them and settled down for the night.

"Alright Sano, we'll stay here for the night, but in the morning we'll have to go."

"Okay Mommy."

Sano yawned and curled to her sleepily. Mahiru held him close and they fell into a sleep free from the nightmares that plagued many in such situations.

: : Akira : :

"Has anyone found her yet?" Akira asked the bat.

"Sorry Akira, no sign of Mahiru, but Misoka wants us to report back to the Moonshine for the rest of the night," Nozomu said through the bat.

With a defeated sigh Akira ran back to the bar, the faster he was there the faster he could get back to searching for his sister.

A strong wind passed him and Mitsuru landed on the balcony, he didn't spare Akira a glance as he went inside and straight to Misoka.

"Where did you check Mitsuru?" Misoka asked.

"I looked at all the beach in a five mile radius," Mitsuru replied.

"Okay, you can go now," Misoka dismissed.

Mitsuru turned away and locked himself in his room, a second later Akira came through the front door.

"Report Akira," Misoka ordered.

"I check the area near the MFD headquarters and I went down the and up the river," Akira answered.

"Turn in for the night Akira we'll go out an hour after dawn."

Akira nodded and ran up the stairs. Nozomu appeared at the top of the staircase just as Akira started up.

"Misoka, I check the parks, gardens, the zoo, and the carnival. I going to bed now," he shouted down the stairs.

"Okay," came Misoka reply.

Misoka looked out the window in deep thought. It was hard to track down a girl who had never been outside before and because they barely knew her it was near impossible. The only person who stood a real chance was Mitsuru, but he was the one that had Mahiru disappear in the first place.

'This is frustrating.'

With a heavy sigh Misoka got up and headed for his room, if he was going to complete this job for the antsy werewolf he needed to sleep.

: : Two Hours After Dawn : :

Mahiru was awakened by Sano jumping on her stomach.

'I hate mornings. I hate 'em terribly.'

Opening her eyes she looked up at Sano. He smiled cheekily down at her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Mommy," he said cheerily.

Mahiru covered a yawn and kissed his cheek as she sat up.

"Morning sweetheart, ready to go?" Mahiru asked.

"Yup, but it's going to be cold Mommy. What are we going to do?"

"We'll take some of these cloths, okay."

Sano grabbed a cloth and handed it to Mahiru. She bundled him up and lifted the little boy into her arms.

"Let's get out of here," Mahiru said.

Mahiru walked out of the house with Sano clinging to her. As soon as she was across the street from the house it collapsed.

Sano and Mahiru watched as ice froze over the house causing it to collapse. Then the icy melted away and the ruble went up in flames.

"Whoa," Sano breathed.

"Yeah," Mahiru agreed.

"That was so cool!" Sano shouted excitedly.

Mahiru laughed at his reaction. They watched as the fire burned higher and brighter, but it never endangered the houses next to it. The fire never even touched the plant in front of the house.

'It was Kouryuu and Mei Lin.'

The fire was dieing down and they were about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Mahiru!"

Akira in human form with a tail and ears ran to her and hugged her. Misoka, Nozomu, and Mitsuru followed after him.

"Hey! You're squishing me!" Sano complained.

Akira jumped back and stared at the little boy in her arms.

"Heh, heh. A lot happen before you guys found me," Mahiru said.

"Mommy, who are they? Do you know them? Are they dangerous? They're dangerous aren't they. They're working with the shiny men. Mommy we have to leave before they shoot us with pointy sticks!" Sano shouted the last word.

"Mommy?" Nozomu questioned.

"No she's MY Mommy!" Sano protested.

"Mahiru what's going on?" Akira asked confused.

"Who's Mahiru, Mommy?" Sano added.

"I'm Mahiru sweetheart," Mahiru turned to Akira, "This Sano, he my son. His parents were killed by the MFD, but they said that they took from me and so they had to return." Mahiru looked at Mitsuru, "they died in there, were our parent's died."

"Why is the house burning Princess?" Misoka asked.

"His parents burned it."

"Mommy you're a Princess?" Sano broke in.

"No that's just a nickname sweetheart," Mahiru informed him.

"Let's return to the Moonshine," Misoka ordered.

Nozomu drove the van up beside them and everyone got in, Misoka replacing Nozomu behind the wheel.

"Mommy where are we going? Are they taking us prisoner? Don't worry Mommy I'll protect you!"

"It's okay sweetheart, these are my friends, and that one's your Uncle Akira."

"Really my uncle is a shiny man?"

"No these people aren't shiny men, but the shiny men are trying to get they. You see that guy with the green hair," Mahiru pointed at Mitsuru and Sano nodded. "His parents were killed because they were trying to keep me and my parents safe."

"Wow, is he a hero Mama?" Sano struggled to look at Mitsuru. "You protected my Mama from the shiny men, you're my hero! What's your name?"

Mitsuru glared at Mahiru and turned away. Sano curled back up to Mahiru.

"I don't think the hero likes me Mommy. Is he going to make me go away?"

"No Sano because if he tries to make you go away I'll stop him," Nozomu answered.

"Who are YOU? Oh I remember now, you tried to make my mommy your mommy."

"Um, no. Mahiru is just my friend, I'm Nozomu. I'm a vampire," Nozomu flashed Sano his fangs.

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY MOMMY! If you don't I'll freeze your ears and set your bottom on fire!" Sano threatened.

Everyone in the car laughed as Sano made a lump of ice fall on Nozomu's head.

"So your son is from the Lunar Race?" Misoka asked.

"I suppose, his parents defiantly weren't human," Mahiru answered.

"Nope, my other Mommy was an Ice demon, with minor water control, and my Daddy was a fire demon. He made the house explode!" Sano added.

"Wow, you know the green haired guy, is a tengu," Akira supplied.

"Whoa that's so cool, my other Mommy and Daddy said that tengu could control the wind and lightning." Sano turned to Akira, "what are you?"

"I'm a werewolf," Akira answered.

"Okay, but only because you're my uncle. But you better not try and eat my Mommy!" Sano looked at Misoka. "How about you?"

"I'm Kitsune."

"Okay you can do whatever because Kitsune don't eat people. Not like Vampires!" Sano finished with a glare at Nozomu.

Misoka parked the car and everyone got out as Sano started lecturing Nozomu on why eating people was bad. Oboro ran out to greet them worry evident on his face.

"You have to go somewhere and hide, they're searching all the houses for the Princess," he said.

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

I like how this chapter turned out. I really like Sano too, he so CUTE!

Anonmous I want to know where i can get the four and five volumes! Tell me, I beg you!

Anyway every fifth chapter, excluding the prologue, I will answer questions.

Here are the rules.

1- I will answer only five questions

2- I will answer the most asked questions

3- You can review as many times as you want, with the help of the anonymous review and asked the same question however many times you want.

4- I will answer any question to the best of my ability no matter if it's about the story, my personal life, life in general, or homework.

Okay people. So review and ask cause it's for the next chapter.

: : A Note From Kejie : :

You should ask Akikazu something extremely embarrassing, like where babies come from!

: : Next Time : :

Mahiru goes into hiding

Mitsuru becomes Mahiru's bodyguard, well sorta

Sano meets a shiny man


	6. Caged Near The Shrine

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Five : : Caged Near The Shrine : :

Mahiru stared in horror the words ringing in her ears.

'You have to go somewhere and hide, they're searching all the houses for the Princess.'

Nozomu stepped forward.

"Mahiru lets go. We have to get you to safety," he said.

He grabbed her arm only to be pushed away by Sano. When Nozomu tried to take Mahiru's arm again, Sano bit him and he had to pull away from the stinging sensation.

"Stay away from my Mommy!" Sano shouted.

"We have no time for this kid, men are coming to try and take Mahiru away," Nozomu said, frustrated.

Still Sano held firm in his resolve to keep Nozomu away from Mahiru. Nozomu turned to Misoka helplessly. He had watched the scene with barely suppressed amusement. With an inward sigh he stepped up and retook his place as leader.

"Mitsuru, you take Mahiru and leave. We'll take care of everything," Misoka ordered.

Mitsuru looked as if he might argue but then just walked over to Mahiru. He looked down at Sano.

"You coming too?" He asked.

Sano nodded his head, looking at Mitsuru with something akin to hero worship. Mahiru lifted Sano into her arms and looked at Mitsuru, unsure about what to do next. Mitsuru pulled her into his arms and she squeaked in surprise. Suddenly a wind pulled them off the ground and lifted them into the air.

"Take care of my sister," Akira shouted.

"You should hang out near the old shrine. That's where Akira will look for you," Oboro added.

Soon Mahiru could no longer see her new friend, Sano also watched as the ground zoomed by.

"Wow, this is so cool!" He murmured.

Mahiru smiled at him and continued to watch as the ground grew closer. Mitsuru touched down in front of an old shrine. The place was dust and the front yard was overgrown with plants.

"It's a secret club house," Sano squealed in joy.

"Where are we," Mahiru asked as Sano ran off to explore the yard.

"This is an old shrine, we used to be based here before Oboro, Katsura, and Misoka were out in charge," Mitsuru answered.

Mahiru nodded and watched Sano chase a squirrel until it ran up a tree. She didn't notice the shadow watching them. A soft wind tugged at Mitsuru and he stiffened.

"Show yourself," Mitsuru demanded.

Mahiru and Sano turned around in time to see a man walk out of the shadows of the shrine. His face shone with boredom and the early sun dance on the diverse shades of blond of his hair. His eyes flicker from being colorless to an icy blue. He cast a brief calculating look at Mahiru then turned to Mitsuru.

"Did you wish something?" He asked softly.

Sano moved closer to Mahiru when he glanced over him. This man's eyes and voice made him very uncomfortable. Mahiru placed a calming hand over his shoulder.

"Why are you watching us?" Mitsuru said bluntly.

"I was here before you, I believe I retain that right," the man answered.

After saying so the man dismissed Mitsuru, and turned to Mahiru and Sano. Mahiru blinked as he disappeared, and looked around uneasily. Sano clutched her legs tightly.

"Looking for me 'Descendent of the Princess'?" A voice mocked into her ear.

Mahiru squeaked and faced the man with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Mahiru questioned.

"I am called Seno, but I believe you meant to asked what I am," he answered dryly.

"Stay away from my Mommy! I bet you're a vampire just like that other guy with golden hair!" Sano shouted.

"Hush small one, your parents are disgraced by your actions," Seno admonished.

"Just tell us what you are!" Mitsuru interrupted.

"I, my dear tengu, am nothing, or as some would put an oxymoron," Seno answered unfazed.

"An oxy whats its?" Sano questioned confused.

"An oxymoron Sano, two things that cancel each other out, you know like a smart idiot," Mahiru explained.

"Oh like a nice vampire," Sano added wisely.

"Well not exactly," Mahiru muttered.

Mitsuru ignored Mahiru and her explanations to Sano, instead he opted to glare at Oxymoron boy.

"What do you mean by oxymoron 'Seno'?" Mitsuru demanded.

"Tengu Mitsuru, I am alive yet I cannot die, so how can I really be 'alive'. I am neither one of the Lunar Race nor a human. I do not believe that you understand that I am not of this world," Seno replied.

Mahiru grew quiet as she caught the last of Seno's words. Sano also turned to look at the man.

"Not of this world? You mean you're an alien!" Sano concluded.

"When I say 'world', I speak of this plane, young one."

"But why were you here in the first place?" Mitsuru shouted.

"I am in search of something. Though I dread to play the antagonist, I regret to inform you that I must take Mahiru and rendezvous at the MFD headquarters," Seno replied mildly.

Without giving them a second to process the information Seno grabbed Mahiru and disappeared, reappearing on the roof of the shrine.

"You can retrieve her in a day or so, she should be somewhere in the building. I will even help you get her back, but for now I must bring her there and collect the object I am in search of," Seno declared.

He disappeared again leaving no trace that he nor Mahiru had ever been there.

"My Mommy's been kidnapped by a shiny man!" Sano wailed.

"I always fail," Mitsuru whispered.

"Are we going to get my Mommy back?" Sano asked.

"Let's go and report back to the Moonshine first."

Mitsuru pulled Sano to him and called the wind to lift them away.

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

I'm so sorry that it took so long and it's such a short chapter, but ITS NOT MY FAULT!!!

Anyway here's the answer to the questions I said I would answer.

1- Q. Is this a Mahiru and Mitsuru pairing? (disilluzional88)

A. Yes, can't you tell?

2- Q. What came first the chicken or the egg? (kiwi's angel)

I have two answers for this.

A1. Neither, the world came first.

A2. The egg because once upon a time a lizard gave birth to two eggs that hatched and were mutants. These mutant bred and became what we now call the chicken.

3- Q. Why am I your friend (Padragon)

A. Because you amuse me.

4- Q. Can you try and post more often? (none)

A. I sure can but I don't know, I'm busy though I don't have a life.

5- Q. Why haven't I looked for Crescent Moon fics before? (disilluzional88)

A. I have no idea, but it might be due to the fact that Crescent Moon just got out on 

Okay now that that's done I can give a shout out to disilluzional88, who FYI is an excellent writer, and I have read all of her fics.

Ja ne.

: : A Note From Kejie : :

Akikazu is a lazy ass, and she only introduced Seno to piss me off because she thinks he's "So way more awsomer" than me.

: : Next Time : :

Mahiru is back with the MFD

The Lunar Race schemes how to get her back

Mitsuru examines his feelings

What are you doing here?!?


	7. Caged By Tales

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Six : : Caged By Tales : :

Mahiru felt distinctly disoriented and groggy when she awoke. Light beamed through the curtainless window shining down onto the soft, but lumpy bed.

Wait, bed?

Her eyes sprang open and Mahiru tried to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking to Mitsuru, Sano, and Seno. Then he disappeared and he took her! She made as if to get out of bed only to be stopped when a wave of dizziness hit her. Lying back onto the bed she had to wonder how she got herself into this mess.

"Are you awake Princess?" A silky voice asked.

Mahiru turned her head to see a man close a door. He turned and sat down on the edge of her bed, unperturbed that she hadn't answered.

"I bet you are wondering where you are," he continued.

He paused to push long black hair out of his smiling green eyes.

"This is a room in the Moon's Final Dawn headquarters. I'm Yuichi the master of the Moon's Final Dawn, you can just call me Yuhi."

Mahiru made no comment, and just continued to watch the intruder from her laid back position. Not once did Yuhi's pleasant expression falter.

"My dear Mahiru do you wish to know what the function of the Moon's Final Dawn is? What is said, hold your enemies close."

Yuhi's eyes turned laconic as he regarded her shadowed expression. Mahiru keep silent but she was truly interested in what Yuhi would say.

"Now that I have your attention Mahiru, let me tell you a story."

Yuhi stood and walked from her. His back to her, he stared out the window.

"Once upon a time in a land not so far away, a young demon boy hid in the house of the Minister of Left. He was discovered and befriended by the minister's daughter. Before the demon boy left he and the daughter promised to marry each other."

Yuhi continued to stare out the window, but his cool demeanor was belied by the way he gripped the windowsill until his knuckles went white.

"What the daughter didn't know was that she had been betrothed to a youth that was the son of the Emperor's most trusted general. What's more the demon boy she had promised herself to was the Prince of the Lunar Race. The minister's daughter had become a Princess.

"Ten years passed and the Princess became a woman of unmatched beauty but she refused to marry the general's son, saving herself for her demon lover. And one night, he returned with the rise of the full moon. He took his bride to the mountains and there they wed, but with morning came armies lead by the enraged general's son, but he was no longer a boy. Rather the son had become the general in his old father's stead."

Mahiru was entranced by the story unfolding about her as she sat up on the bed. She could practically see the Princess denying marriage to the General. She could hear the enraged shouts as the Demon Prince carried his willing bride way. The story was so different from the song about the Princess, but which one held the most truth?

"The General stormed up to cave and killed both the Princess and her Prince, but as he sat wounded with his dieing love cradled to him, he cursed the General. It was afterwards that the General slew them both. You are the descendent of the Princess by her younger sister, and the Demon Prince had a bastard son who disappeared shortly after his father died. I have no knowledge of the continuation of that line. The General though, he married and had one son, his line carried on but barley there was only one of his descendents left alive at a time and it was never a female."

For the first time since she had awakened Mahiru spoke, "are you the General's descendent?"

Yuhi spun to face her face set in hard unyielding lines. His once pleasant green eyes were sharp as emerald, sparkling with murderous anger.

"I am not the descendent, I am he! That scarce continuation of my line was not the demon's curse, it was eternal life!"

Mahiru's eye's widened and she cringed away from Yuhi. He made his way to her and pinned her to the headboard.

"I have been denied my right to death! I will not rest until I have killed every single being of the Lunar Race," he hissed.

"If you want revenge then why am I here?" Mahiru asked.

"You are part of it, it was your ancestor that started this all, you will take her place or be killed before the spawn of her lover. They want you Mahiru, they want you to empower them on moonless nights, but I will not let them have you!"

"Stay away from me."

"No my dear, you are a pawn in this scheme and I will be by your side as the Lunar Race becomes extinct."

"No."

"You have no choice," Yuhi straightened and left her walking out of the door with one last glance at her. "Get some rest dear, don't think of the future or a way to rid the world of your presence."

The sound of the door being shut and locked was louder than slamming it would be. Mahiru collapsed onto the bed and shed silent tears for the tragic Princess and Demon Prince. More tears fell for the immortal General Yuichi. But most of all she cried for her friends in the Lunar Race and herself.

: : Moonshine : :

Akira sighed in relief as the MFD agents left the bar. Speaking on sudden Akira had to wonder about his new nephew. That boy Sano was a fierce although cute thing.

"Their retreat was rather sudden," Nozomu commented.

"Yes it was, one must wonder about that," Misoka acknowledged.

"Aw who cares, their gone, and good riddens. Now I can go get Mahiru," Akira interrupted.

A powerful wind nearly blew them over, but almost being used to such things, they were able to hold their ground. As the wind died abruptly Mitsuru and Sano could be seen. Mitsuru released the small child and Sano jumped away and ran to Akira.

"My Mommy was kidnapped by a shiny man to the evil castle of experiments and mutilation!" He shouted.

Akira blinked in blank confusion. Mitsuru rolled his eyes and stepped up to remove the child as he tugged on Akira trying to get a reaction of some sort.

"I man appeared at the shrine and took Mahiru to the MFD headquarters, if he is to be believed," Mitsuru translated.

"What? You were supposed to protect Mahiru, Mitsuru!" Nozomu shouted.

"It's not his fault! Seno was in the shadows, then he was behind Mommy, and then they were on the roof. Then they were gone!" Sano defended.

Nozomu stared incredulously at Sano as he shouted at him form Mitsuru's arms.

"What are we waiting for, let's make a plan to get the Princess back," Misoka stated calmly.

Mitsuru smiled grimly, if there was one thing that he liked about Misoka it was his calculating ways. Akira snapped out of his daze and started hopping up and down.

"I want my sister back! I'm going to rip their heads off! I want my sister back!" Akira continued to repeat his mantra of vengeance.

: : Mahiru : :

She dried her eyes, crying would get her nowhere. What she needed was an escape plan, or at least a way to stall until she was rescued. Looking around she couldn't think of anything.

"Why am I always so helpless?" She asked herself.

"We are always helpless," a familiar voice replied.

Mahiru looked around and was surprised to see Seno sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I told you, I'm looking for something. I need to wait for Mitsuru to dash in and rescue you, to collect though."

"Is this just a game to you?"

"No I have been searching for what seems to be an eternity, but to travel forward I must first find an ingredient. And when I arrived with all of the requirements met, my companion will be revived from a death like trance," Seno replied cryptically.

"Did you love her?"

"Who?"

"Whoever you are trying to revive, Seno. You seem so wistful."

"Yes I did love her, but not in the way you're thinking, she's my sister, or she was. She's dead, but I am attempting to free her soul."

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, the wounds have long since faded. I must depart now."

Seno smiled at her briefly and disappeared as suddenly as he had come. Mahiru sighed, she wasn't the only one fate was against.

Mitsuru 

Mahiru stared out the window. They were connected, but how?

'Mitsuru come get me soon.'

: : Mitsuru : :

Why did he feel so horrible about failing to protect her? Knowing that it was perhaps unwise Mitsuru gently probed his feelings for the girl that had so abruptly re-entered his life.

He felt protective of her, nah duh. He also enjoyed her company, in his own way. Probing deeper Mitsuru came headlong into the fact that he liked Mahiru. He really LIKED her, and not in a friendly, can I copy your homework old buddy old pal, kind of way. This could be a problem.

"I've changed my mind, Mommy is not my mommy any more. She's my sister so I can have Akira as my brother!" Sano announced.

"Can he do that?" Nozomu asked.

Akira shrugged and continued to watch Mitsuru brood. Sano on the other hand took exception to Nozomu's words and glared at him. Misoka muttered to himself and stood up quickly.

"I have the plan ready, let's go," he announced.

Everyone stood, but as they all walk out the door Katsura grabbed Sano and shut the door, it seemed like the little boy wouldn't be coming. Misoka, Nozomu, Akira, and Mitsuru transformed quickly and took off without another word. Mitsuru headed off into the sunset, determined to save Mahiru.

'Mahiru, we're coming.'

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

I so lucky to have such nice people reviewing my story! I got an email from a reader just to chat, and encouraging word from everyone. Plus I have a four day weekend!

My happiness know no bounds!

: : A Note From Kejie : :

Akikazu drank a LOT of soda last night.

She's not suppose to...

She allergic.

: : Next Time : :

Let rescue Mahiru

Mahiru plays hide and seek with Yuhi


	8. Caged In Plans

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Seven : : Caged In Plans : :

The dawn was cold and bleak, Mahiru watched as the sun rose higher in the sky from her window. It was impossible to sleep, knowing that somewhere Yuhi was plotting revenge and some how scheming to use her in the plot.

"There has to be a way out of here," she said, desperately looking around the room.

She found nothing out of the ordinary, and then she spotted a crack in the far wall. Hesitantly she walked over to it and touched it. A hidden door swung open revealing a hidden stairway. It was dark, but somewhere down there she could see a light, it glowed brightly and she could still see it when she closed her eyes.

Mahiru jumped when she heard a sound come from behind the other, locked door. Making up her mind she went inside and closed the secret door.

Carefully she made her way down the stairs being careful not to make any noise, she didn't know how thick walls were, but she could hear voices so she assumed they were thin.

Being surrounded in the darkness of the stairway reminded her of something in a book Nurse had forced her to read.

"I hold no faith in the light, everything fades at a point. When darkness enfolds me I will not fight, for there is no valor in a struggle. And when I'm gone no one will care, I placed no value in friendship. Only the skies will shed tears over my body, and then only when I am too far gone," Mahiru whispered.

So caught up in her recital Mahiru didn't notice she had reached a door until she ran into it. She fell onto her backside and stared up at the door in surprise.

"Ow," she complained lamely.

Maybe she should turn back, who knew what was behind this door, she sure didn't.

"The Princess has escaped!"

The shout rang from the other side of the thin walls.

"There goes that idea."

With no other choice but to go forward Mahiru regained her feet and grabbed the doorknob.

: : Mitsuru : :

Akira bounced around the area. They were at the river, in the exact place that Nozomu found Akira and Mahiru a few days ago.

"You're both sure that this is it?" Misoka questioned.

"Yup, yup. This is defiantly it!"

Misoka nodded and examined their surroundings. Suddenly he turned back to Akira, Nozomu, and Mitsuru.

"This will be the base for the plan I'm showing you."

He pulled five figures out the pocket of his jacket and set them on the ground, each figure looked remarkably like each of them and one like Mahiru. He mumbled a spell under his breath and the sandy ground turned into an accurate map in size to the figures. Misoka put the Mahiru figure in the MFD headquarters and put all of their figures on the clearing they were.

Akira, Nozomu, and Mitsuru came closer as Misoka whispered the plan to them. Five minutes later they all backed away from each other. Nozomu grinned widely and rocked on his heels with an appreciative whistle.

"This is one hell of a plan boss," he commented.

"Fun-ness!" Barked Akira, his tail wagging wildly.

Mitsuru smirked down at the map and faced Misoka with a new respect. Though he hated to admit it, the guy had a good head for ideas.

"Let's head out, we'll leave a sign for each other before heading back to the Moonshine," Misoka announced.

Misoka looked around and each boy in return showed his agreement. Then Akira reared back and hopped over to the river.

"Water, water everywhere, we're gonna get wet," Akira sang as he skipped into the shallows.

Jumping up gracefully he dived into the water while transforming into his bigger werewolf form. Nozomu shook his head in amusement while Misoka coughed trying to cover up his laugh. Mitsuru smacked his hand to his head.

"Why am I stuck with idiots like this?" He asked himself.

"Karma, Mitsuru. What goes around comes around," Nozomu answered cheerfully before transforming into a vampire and flying off.

Misoka shrugged and walked away, changing into his taller kitsune form with each step.

"Arrogant dorks, the lot of them," Mitsuru muttered.

Mitsuru took a deep breath and transformed into his tengu form and took off whizzing through the trees on the wind that he controlled. He was headed for the back of the building.

: : Akira : :

He floundered through the water occasionally chasing after the fish as they darted past him. Taking his time, pacing himself, because he was a distraction. An intruder from the basement was sure to stir things up.

_Distraction, distraction. La, la, la, distraction!_

He was under the lake now. Since he still had a lot of breath left he swam in circles. Misoka's orders were to surface when he was out of breath to give everyone time to get in place. Misoka's plan was truly genius, with Mitsuru-

_Was that a turtle?_

Akira froze and watched the murky water for the sight of the turtle. When he spotted it he darted after it.

_Turtle!_

: : Mahiru : :

The door opened easily. A bright light blinded her and Mahiru had to shielded her eyes before she went warily in.

It was a really bare room. Nothing to disguise the harsh gray of the walls. No windows, but there was a door on the other side of the room. There was barely any furniture garnishing the room a bed on the far side of the room and a table in the middle of the room. That's where the light was coming from, the table.

She approached it and found that crystals on the tables seemed to be what was throwing off the light. It dispelled as soon as she touched the crystals, and she was left in a dimly lit room.

"You've come," a soft voice whispered from behind her.

: : Nozomu : :

Nozomu had already cut the sky roof open so he could enter easily .He was suppose to go in as soon as he heard a howl, but he had been waiting here for five minutes and he could hear nothing. Maybe he was impatient or maybe Akira had gotten distracted, he was betting on the latter.

I knew this was going to end up as a disaster, I knew spitting up was a bad thing. Akira was invading from the basement, and me from the roofs, and Misoka-

Shouts of panic interrupted his mental complaints. Nozomu stilled and waited alertly to hear what was going on.

"The Princess has escaped!"

Mahiru escaped? Nozomu sat down on the ground with a huff. She was supposed to stay locked up until they rescued her. The shouts below him grew even louder and were joined be terrified screams.

"There's something coming up from the basement!"

_Finally!_

He waited for the signal. An eerie howl rose for inside, a call for all lost souls to return to the crescent moon.

Nozomu jumped through the hole in the roof and landed in the middle of chaos. Amazingly no one noticed him at first. Then a man screeched to a stop from his dead run in front of him.

"Vampire!"

: : Akira : :

He didn't catch the turtle. Akira was rather put out by that. He was only inches away when he ran out of air and his mission returned to him. He had darted to the surface and went straight for the door, pounding on the locked iron door.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!" He shouted.

He was surprised when some really did open the door. The idiot took one look at him, tried to slam the door shut again, and when that failed took off running and screaming.

_Tag!_

Galloping up the stair Akira howled in delight.

: : Mahiru : :

Turning around slowly she saw a pale girl watching her. Soft blond hair falling around her face and big blue eyes looked up at Mahiru.

"Who are you?" Mahiru asked.

"I'm Lirin. I've been waiting for you," the girl answered.

Mahiru watched the girl walk to the table and touch the crystals.

"These crystals have a great power. They will insure the future of the Lunar Race when you deliver them," Lirin faced her, "but first you must escape."

A pounding on one of the thin walls distracted them for a second.

"Mahiru-chan, you wish to play hide and seek do you? I'll count to fifteen and then I'm going to find you," Yuhi's voice called out cheerily.

Lirin shuddered and swiftly turned back to Mahiru. Mahiru continued to watch the wall in horror.

"You have to leave, keep moving and don't let him catch you. He's capable of far more than we knew," Lirin whispered.

Mahiru turned to the girl whop was gathering the crystals in a velvet bag.

"What about you?"

Lirin smiled sadly, "I'll be fine, I must wait to be set free."

"You're his sister aren't you?"

Lirin nodded and handed her the bag. Mahiru found herself pulled to the door she hadn't been through.

"Deliver the Tear Drops of the Moon to the demon's descendent. The Prince will protect you," Lirin ordered.

"Ready or not here I come!" Yuhi's voice called.

"Bye Lirin."

Mahiru disappeared into a dark tunnel, left in the complete darkness when the door shut behind her.

: : Misoka : :

The front entrance was open and undefended thanks to Nozomu and Akira's scare tactics. Gracefully he walked into the enemy's stronghold and went to work on placing bombs and constructing barriers.

His job was cleanup, and brainwashing if necessary. Akira was the distraction and combatant along with Nozomu, who also had the job of opening all the entrances. Mitsuru was on rescue detail.

Misoka was no fool he knew that Mitsuru would be the fastest with that job because he could just ask the wind and no matter where Mahiru was she was breathing. Plus there was something going on between those two and he wasn't the only one to notice, even the cheerfully hyper Sano could tell.

Damn but he was in charge of an unsubtle group.

: : Akira and Nozomu : :

No one was left inside the headquarters. They were pretty sure of it, they had checked over and over again.

"Let's return to the Moonshine," Nozomu said.

"You're sure no one else is here?" Akira asked.

"Yes, we've check five times already."

"Fine, if you're sure," Akira relented.

: : Yuhi : :

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Yuhi called.

He continued down the dark passage and away from the bedroom. A creepy grin came across his features and his eye contained a strange light.

"Mahiru-chan."

: : End Chapter : :

: RANT :

-Risa- well excuses me! I already know about but when I ordered from there, not only did it cost more, but also it came after in was released in the Borders down the street! So even if I but it online it won't help. so SCREW YOU!

: : Author's Note : :

I apologize for not updating for so long. I beg you not to be upset with me. Please!

You know Crescent Moon volume 4 is out down here. I was touched, I'm a real softy for books that make me cry or give me emotional stress. I got to be sure to get someone to buy it for me.

Oh yeah I'm doing a little research and here's a poll that I'll post the results to in chapter ten.

Who's your favorite Bishonen? From any anime or manga

Tell me people! Ja ne.

: : A Note From Kejie : :

Akikazu is amazingly lazy and that is way this was late.

I am ashamed and humiliated to be associated with a person like her.

: : Next Time : :

Who with find the hider

Who will see the seeker

Seno!


	9. Caged By Hide And Seek

: Dedication : This chapter is dedicated to the three people who review the last chapter… Saiyuki-Lvr, monshite, and psychedelic aya… Thanks!

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Eight : : Caged By Hide And Seek : :

It was pitch black…

She could see nothing.

That wasn't a good thing.

Mahiru stood up and rubbed her sore backside. That was the eighth time she had fallen. She swore that it was starting to affect her health.

What was worse she could hear Yuhi calling to her, he sounded far away, but she couldn't be certain. That man was extremely creepy, calling her sweetheart, love, and even cupcake. Mahiru shuddered, the man was a lot of things. Handsome, yes. Intelligence, no room for argument there. Creepy, most defiantly.

What she wouldn't give to be safe and warm.

Mahiru's image popped up in her head, and she shook her head quickly. That man was NOT safe, well maybe he was, but he wasn't nice.

_Since when was that a requirement?_

She tripped and fell again.

"Ow! " She muttered.

"Did you hurt yourself love? You have to be careful, sweetie, it's dark down here," Yuhi's voice called.

Her eyes widening Mahiru jumped to her feet and started moving again. 'Sweetie' that was a first. Yuhi must have a lot of time on his hands.

: : Misoka : :

He was done, looking at the tree he saw that both Akira and Nozomu had finished too. Good that only left Mitsuru to collect the Princess and return home.

"This was too easy," Misoka whispered worried.

Shaking his head of such foreboding thoughts he turned and left for the Moonshine. Mitsuru was a stubborn bastard, he could hand what ever went his way.

: : Akira : :

The Moonshine was never so inviting. As soon as he skidded to a stop in front Sano came out and tackled him. He looked up at him expectantly.

"Well where's my sister? Did the shiny men get her and experiment on her? Oh no Mahiru got experimented on!" Sano shouted.

He immediately ran into the bar and started shouting. Akira blinked in shock, the kid had just to a guess at what happened and ran off to report it. That was weird to say the least.

"You told them where we were didn't you vampire!" Sano's voice shouted as the boy appeared in the doorway.

"NO!" Nozomu denied.

"Sano calm down, Mitsuru is rescuing Mahiru," Akira calmed.

"Oh."

"Let's go get some cookies Sano," a male Katsura said coming out of the house.

"Hey weren't you a girl earlier?" Sano asked.

Katsura nodded and Sano ran up to him and examined him.

"Wow, can you teach me to do that?" Sano questioned.

Winking at Akira and Nozomu Katsura lead Sano into the house.

"We should've brought that kid with us, he could have talked them to death," Nozomu commented.

"But I liked doing it, it was fun," Akira whined.

Nozomu rolled his eyes and went inside the bar, leaving Akira outside with his ears plastered to his head and his tail twitching mournfully.

: : Mitsuru : :

The winds and air told him of a passage. First a girl was trapping in a room then she opened a door releasing air that has been trapped for an indefinable amount of time, soon a man had come through calling to the girl.

Mahiru had escaped and whoever had captured her was hot on her tail.

It didn't match up, Seno had captured her but the he was blond and the winds told the tale of a dark haired man. Mitsuru didn't appreciate being left in the dark. It made him grumpy, that made him want to do something. Smashing down a building with his bare hands for example.

He mentally sulked as he opened the door to the room when Mahiru and the man had entered a passage. He didn't like what he found.

Seno stood there, waiting for him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Mitsuru demanded, carefully enunciating each word.

"Do you want to reach the girl that badly?" Seno asked.

"Move."

"First answer this question, why do you wish to save the girl?"

"I have no time for this!"

"Answer or die."

Mitsuru gathered the strongest wind he could find and hurled it at Seno, mixing his lightning with it. Seno blinked out and reappeared out of the lightning's reach.

"If that's the way it must be," Seno sighed.

: : Mahiru : :

He was getting closer. She could hear him calling out to her every few minutes but other than that he made no noise. Still she knew he was getting close.

Scarier still he hadn't tripped or stumbled once, he could either see in this dim passage or he knew the layout. Both options scared her, but she preferred the latter be far. If he could see in the dark he would be able to see her, if he knew the layout then he could try and head her off, but she still stood a slight chance of avoiding him.

"Hot or cold, love?" Yuhi asked.

He was so close. Mahiru was panicking, she could practically feel his hot breath on her neck. Mahiru felt her hands touch something solid.

A door?

Quickly yanking the doorknob she rushed inside.

Harsh winds nearly blew her back. Electricity sparkled through the air, charging the air.

She was back where she gave a gasp, she was back in the room she had been trapped in, on a balcony like thing. Below her she could see Mitsuru fighting Seno.

He had come for her.

A clank from behind her snapped her out of her amazed daze. Yuhi was still after her!

"Mitsuru!" Mahiru shouted.

The fighting below her stopped and both men looked up at her. Mitsuru's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Mahiru?"

Mahiru looked worriedly at the door behind her. Yuhi was banging and she didn't know how long the door would last. The door locked from both sides.

"Mitsuru, he's coming he want to kill you! You have to get out of here!"

"Not with out you!"

Mahiru froze.

_What does he mean by that? _

The door flew open and Yuhi grabbed her by the waist.

"That's enough of your game, now love," he whispered into her ear.

Yuhi started pulling her back into the passage.

"Mitsuru!" She screamed.

She was pilled back into the passage and the door shut with a harsh click, it was once again locked.

"Now, now love. We can't have that, not yet at least," Yuhi whispered.

There was a pain in the back of her neck and everything went black.

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

It's finals week! I'm not even stressed, much. This also means that I don't school for thee weeks after this week! That means more than one update per week.

Aren't you all happy?

Christmas break… Present… No school…

YIPPIE SKIPPIE PEANUT BUTTER.

: : A Note From Kejie : :

It going to be a loooong week.

Like an eternity…

Poor, poor, pitiful me…

: : Next Time : :

Follow me-

Whose side are you on?!?

Mine for always and eternity…


	10. Caged Spirit

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Nine : : Caged Spirit : :

He had lost her… again.

Mitsuru was horribly disappointed in himself. He had failed, he fail the People at Moonshine, the Lunar Race, himself, and worst of all he failed Mahiru. Tears of frustration fell off his face and disappeared before they hit the ground and collected in an invisible bowl hovering above Seno's shoulder.

"You want to find her?" Seno asked.

Mitsuru turned and nodded. Seno let a faint smile stain his face and motioned to Mitsuru.

"Come on then we'll do it the fast way. You have to be in contact with me for it to work," Seno ordered.

"Why are you helping my all of a sudden?" Mitsuru demanded.

"All I wanted was your tears. I need to free my sister's spirit, I need the tears of a man who's lost precious dear to him. Yuichi can die for all I care, he was the one who killed her."

"It's just another reason to kill him."

"Yes it is. Come then, in the gray mist you must follow me. No matter what, follow me," Seno commanded

Mitsuru walk over to him and place a hand on Seno's shoulder. Together they disappeared.

: : Mahiru : :

When she suddenly burst into consciousness she was back in the room where she had met Lirin. She was tied onto a pillar and she could see Yuhi sitting on a chair. He saw her looking at him and smiled charmingly.

"You're awake then, good. Lirin come out and talk to your friend," Yuhi called.

The pale girl walked out of the shadows and came to a stop in front of Mahiru. One of her pale hands came up to Mahiru's face and stoked her check. Mahiru didn't feel an actual hand touching her face, it was like a cube of ice was pressed to her.

"Hello again," Lirin greeted.

"You've met my little spirit then? That good," Yuhi said. "I like that you can join her soon, and we'll all live together. My two lovely spirits and me. Why don't you tell her your story Lirin, while were waiting."

Lirin looked at Yuhi and then looked back at Mahiru.

"I'll show you," her voice was a bare whisper.

: : Flashback : :

Blood…

There was blood everywhere. Puddles, lakes, sea, even oceans of blood.

Red and sticky…

Warm, hot burning.

Lirin looked up at the people who had both saved and trapped her. The man with dark hair, he was the leader…

His name was Yuichi, everyone called him Yuhi.

Lirin cursed the cage that made her powerless to zap the man. She would kill all of them.

They finally let her out of the cage when she was alone with Yuhi in a huge room. Lirin tumbled out and sprung to her feet. She attacked Yuhi without a second thought.

He was too strong…

He tied her to the bed and raped her.

More blood, her blood.

He wasn't done yet, the sadistic bastard. A knife in her stomach, she would bleed to death slowly. Yuhi stood above the bed watching. Then just before she passed out he laid a crystal on her stomach, over the cut.

Lirin woke up again, but she wasn't herself. She wasn't even truly there. No longer could she feel or touch, she was a living spirit.

Yuhi came into the room and told her his story. Then he spoke of a way to break the curse.

The tears of a man that has lost someone precious to him. She had to drink them.

Yuhi left, Lirin was alone for so long. A month? A year? Longer? Shorter? She couldn't tell.

Seno came then learned of her curse, he set of to help.

Her big brother…

Her hero.

She was a living spirit, dead in all ways but one.

: : End Flashback : :

Mahiru could tell it hurt Lirin to remember, it hurt Mahiru just to see. She glared at Yuhi.

"I hope someone kills you. I hope who ever it is rips out your tongue and shoves it into your open gut, while your squirming on the ground in pain," Mahiru shouted.

"My, my so very hateful aren't we pet?" Yuhi said.

"I hate, you I can't wait for Mitsuru to get here and take me away so I never have to see you again."

Yuhi got up and stalked over to her. He stood in front of her and tilted her face up to meet her eyes.

"Your ancestor was exactly like you. She belonged to me, and you do too. you are my possession. Mine forever and eternity," Yuhi whispered.

"I'd rather die," Mahiru spat.

"You may yet."

Mahiru held firm under him glare and shot him with her own. He repeated his threat.

"You may die yet."

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

My Internet is down while I'm writing this so most likely this is coming out with chapter ten. That means no Q and A. sorry.

This was a short chapter, but it has something and I'm almost attached to it.

Anyone know any good Kurama/Kagome stories?

Sayonara

: : A Note From Kejie : :

Akikazu gave Mahiru such a dirty idea for killing Yuhi, I'm shocked…

Okay well maybe not.

Akikazu is just like that.

: : Next Time : :

Mitsuru meets Yuhi

Reunions

More blood…


	11. Caged Battle

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Ten : : Caged Battle : :

He was coming for her, a dangerous predatory smirk on his face. Mahiru could only watch and pray that Mitsuru would come soon. Yuhi tilted her face up so their eyes met.

"Soon you'll be with me for eternity," he promised.

"No."

Mahiru struggled in the limited space she had. Lirin looked at her sadly and faded until she could no longer be seen. This would be just another story with a painful ending.

A wicked looking knife glinted in Yuhi's hand and he brought it towards Mahiru. It rested coldly against her stomach ready to cut at the slightest pressure.

"I must change you now, as long as you remain magically bound to this room, I will be able to take you later," Yuhi explained.

He pressed the blade ad a thin line of blood trickled down her as a result.

"Mahiru!"

Growling Yuhi removed the knife and turned to the door, the door was wide open and the transformed Mitsuru stormed inside, shortly followed by Seno who had a ball of liquid hovering above his shoulder.

"Mitsuru," Mahiru sighed in relief.

"Your family was set on earth to destroy my life," Yuhi accused crossly.

"We sure were," Mitsuru taunted.

Seno let amusement cross his face before disappearing and reappearing in a chair. Lirin faded back in next to her brother and sat on his lap. Both were ready to watch the drama unfold.

"Seno told me all about you," Mitsuru taunted.

"Nothing will give you an advantage over me, I'm immortal."

Mitsuru smirked and came deeper into the room, changing back into a human. He looked at Mahiru's concerned face and examined her well being. After assuring himself that she was not too bad off he looked back at Yuhi who was growing impatient.

"If my ancestor could make you immortal, I can undo it."

"You can try."

A blast of wind blew Yuhi into a wall while a slice of arm cut Mahiru free. Mitsuru helped her to her feet and waited for Yuhi to get to his feet.

"You're rather old aren't you?" Mitsuru commented.

"With age comes wisdom," Yuhi retorted.

Three knives streaked through the air and laded around Mitsuru and Mahiru.

"Concealed weapons, interesting," Mitsuru murmured.

More knives shot towards them but Mitsuru lifted Mahiru into his arms and jumped away, they hovered in midair and awaited Yuhi's next move.

Yuhi threw a sickle on a chain at them, but lightning met it and traveled down it to electrocute him. Mitsuru landed on the ground and set Mahiru down behind him. Yuhi regained his feet and more knives came at the couple. A tap into the air and Mitsuru had the air redirecting the knives at Yuhi. He moved aside and the knives went right past him.

"You're a tricky little tengu," Yuhi commented.

"And you haven't noticed an important little detail," Mitsuru replied.

He pushed Mahiru over to Seno and ran to avoid more knives. Yuhi stalked after Mitsuru, glaring at the defiant tengu.

"And what would that be?"

Lightning arched through Yuhi's body from the ground. Lirin giggled as his hair stood on hair. Mahiru shook her head wondering how they could have a conversation as they attempted to finish each other off.

"I'm not telling."

With that announcement Mitsuru darted into the on coming knives and escaped to the opposite side of the room with no serious injuries. Yuhi growled and continued stalking him, then he paused and smirked. Knives were launched at Seno, Mahiru, and Lirin.

Seno cocked his head at the incoming knives and they froze and clattered to the ground. He then looked mildly at Yuhi.

"We are not combatants, merely spectators," Seno declared.

Yuhi looked a little out by his failure to kill them, but turned back to the tengu he was suppose to be fighting. Mitsuru was on the move.

Both men were soon face to face. Yuhi found himself frozen in place.

"You really want to know what you missed?" Mitsuru questioned.

Yuhi couldn't even reply.

"I haven't made you mortal yet."

Yuhi's eyes widened slightly. Mitsuru moved his hands and lightning formed strange symbols between them. The symbols flew into the air and twirled around Yuhi pushing into him.

"But not you are."

With those words Yuichi crumbled into dust. Mitsuru turned to his audience.

"I win," he stated.

Lirin whooped with joy and hugged Seno. Seno smiled and spoke quietly into her ear. Lirin nodded and opened her mouth. The liquid hovering over Seno's shoulder went in. Lirin disappeared completely.

Mahiru jumped out of her chair and ran to Mitsuru. She crashed into him and embraced him tightly. Mitsuru hugged her back. Seno smiled at the couple and disappeared leaving them alone. Mahiru was the first one to pull back.

"Mitsuru, I love you," she confessed.

"Ditto."

They blushed in unison and continued hugging. Then the whispers of a song came to their ears.

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

I'm typing on my mom's laptop in the car. It the day after Christmas and we're driving home from California. I got lots of gift cards for Barnes and Nobel and cash for Christmas, but the best part is that we're leaving my two sisters and brother in San Diego. I get piece and quiet.

Akikazu signing off

: : A Note From Kejie : :

I can't help but envy Akikazu's brother and sister…

They finally got rid of her!

Too bad I can't say the same…

Over and out.

: : Next Time : :

The song

Back to the moonshine


	12. Caged Fate

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Chapter Eleven : : Caged Fate : :

_**Princess, Princess,**_

_**Why do you cry?**_

**In a forest painted by the setting sun**  
**I made a promise to a demon boy,**

_**That when the full moon ascends in the sky in ten**_

_**I'll become his bride.**_

_**Princess, Princess,**_

_**Why do you laugh?**_

_**Behind a veil of bamboo blinds,**_

_**The minister explains that**_

_**He'll hide and protect me,**_

_**Just as clouds do the moon in a hazy sky.**_

_**Princess, Princess,**_

_**Why are you scared?**_

_**In the far-off reaches of the highest mountains,**_

_**I hear the cries of a demon boy,**_

_**That if women are truly as fickle as the phases of the moon,**_

_**Then surely I shall capture and devour her.**_

The voices rang out in the room. Mitsuru stood in front of Mahiru ready for any threats. In the far corner of the room a bright light exploded from Mahiru's forgotten bag. The lights shifted in form shaping into two figures. The light dimmed to the point that the only light was radiating off the two figures, but Mitsuru and Mahiru couldn't make out the features of the figures.

"Who are you?" Mitsuru demanded.

There was no answer but the light dimmed further and the figures came into focus. One was a guy long, shaggy, pale hair crowned with twisting horns. Eyes looked at them and them were familiar to Mahiru. The second figure was a human woman with long, silky, black hair. Dark eyes shine down at them with pride.

"It's our ancestors Mitsuru," Mahiru whispered.

"But they're dead," Mitsuru argued.

_**We are.**_

They looked at the glowing figures across the room. They woman was smiling serenely and the guy looked nonchalant.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuru demanded.

_**We came to congratulate you for having what we never did. We wish you every joy.**_

"Where'd you come from?" Mahiru questioned.

_**The Teardrops. You will take them to the moon palace and claim your rightful places on the throne.**_

"Why should we?"

_**The Lunar Race dies under the hands of the false 'Emperor' you will return.**_

"Mitsuru we can't let countless numbers of the Lunar Race die because of your stubbornness."

Listen to your mate descendent. 

"Fine."

_**Good we will depart then.**_

"Bye."

"Good riddens."

The two glowing figures disappeared and Mahiru slapped Mitsuru's arm.

"That's not nice Mitsuru," she scolded.

He huffed and crossed the room to grab the bag that held the Teardrops of the Moon. Mitsuru tied them to his belt then turned to Mahiru.

"Ready to head back to the Moonshine?" He asked.

"Yup!"

Mahiru walked to Mitsuru and hugged his waist. Mitsuru took a deep breath and started to channel the wind lifting them off the ground and speeding them down the passage. With in seconds they were out of the building and flying on the wind to the bar.

No one was outside when they arrived but after they touched down Sano threw open the door and ran to her. Mahiru and Mitsuru crashed to the ground under the impact.

"Nee-chan! No one hurt you did they, if they did me and big brother will beat them up! Where are the people that hurt you? Let me at them!" Sano shouted.

Akira Katsura lifted him off the couple and set him on the ground. Nozomu was watching them with amusement.

"What's going on here. Did you two get closer?" Nozomu asked suggestively.

Akira dashed out of the bar and pulled Mahiru off the ground and into a tight hug. After squeezing the air out of her he let her go and pounced on Mitsuru who was getting off the ground.

"Thank you soooo much for saving, Mitsuru!" He cheered.

"Is Mitsuru going to marry you big sister?" Sano asked innocently.

Mahiru turned red and thankfully Mitsuru was too busy trying to pry Akira off him to hear Sano. Unfortunate Nozomu heard.

"A wedding! I knew there was something going on." Nozomu sighed dramatically. "I never stood a chance in winning the heart of the fair Mahiru."

Mahiru blushed harder. Sano took exception to the comment and Nozomu's sleeve burst into flames while several chunks of ice appeared inside his shirt.

"You baka vampire you stay away from my big sister."

Sano jumped away from Mahiru and started kicking Nozomu's shin. Misoka stood in the doorway with Oboro watching the scene with amusement. Katsura appeared behind them with a tray with drinks.

"Get off of me Akira," Mitsuru shouted.

"Ow!" Nozomu glared at Sano.

Sano went wide eye at the glare and ran back to Mahiru, Nozomu hot on his tail.

"Help me, the bad man wants to suck my blood!" Sano screamed.

"Akira off, NOW!" Mitsuru demanded.

"But Mitsuru, I wuv you," Akira whined.

"OFF!"

"Big sister save me!"

"Get back here you little brat!"

"Ahh!"

Finally getting Akira off of him, Mitsuru walked to stand besides Mahiru, slipping an arm around her waist. She leaned into him smiling at the chaos around them.

In an attempt to escape Nozomu, Sano ran behind Misoka and Oboro, but Nozomu followed and crashed into Katsura causing the drinks to fly up in the air and wet Misoka and Nozomu. Sano ran away from them laughing.

"Sorry Mr. Short Person," he called back.

Insulted Misoka lost this control and joined Nozomu in chasing Sano. Oboro tripped as did Katsura. Akira looked at everything happening and tackled Misoka and Nozomu giving their face a slimy lick. The he bounded off with Sano.

"Dog drool!" Nozomu shouted.

"Akira!" Misoka added.

They were up again and once again went after the two boys.

Mahiru laughed with Mitsuru on the sidelines. Cheerfully looking up at him.

"I guess reclaiming the throne will have to wait," she commented.

"Guess so," Mitsuru replied.

Mahiru grinned looking at her new family and home. She was still locked in a cage, but this cage was full of laughter and love. Never getting to see the world or reach the blue sky was a small price to pay for being happy. She would rather be stuck here than be wandering around with nowhere to go. In the cage of Mitsuru's arms she would always be content.

: : End Chapter : :

: : Author's Note : :

Happy New Year's everyone!

Any one got a good resolution?

Anyway…

I like this chapter, I love the chaos so much going on, but sadly this story is almost over.

Only an Epilogue left to go.

Can't really think of anything to talk about…

Kejie's mad at me…

He is not speaking to me…

Later.

: : Next Time : :

-Like I'm gonna tell you, it the epilogue people, I don't want you to know yet.-


	13. Epilogue

: : Caged Fate : :

: By : Akikazu :

: : Caged Fate : : Epilogue : :

After two whole years they had finally made it.

The Moon Palace. It was magnificent built of white and black marble. Interesting plant life grew around it in a forest.

Mitsuru and Mahiru led the group past the gates and walls, up the path, and into the palace. It appeared to be abandoned, no one was around.

"Hello, anyone home?" Akira shouted.

A woman stepped out of the shadows, smiling gently. She bowed politely and cocked her head at them, and dark hair fell over her shoulder, and covered one dark eye.

"Welcome to the Moon Palace," she said simply.

"You are expecting visitors?" Oboro asked.

"None other than yourselves," she answered.

"How did you know we were coming? Do you have spies?" Sano looked around trying to find some.

"No, young master Sano."

"You know my name!"

"Yes, young master Sano."

"What your name, girly?" Nozomu questioned.

"I am the seer of the Moon Palace, master Nozomu."

"That's not a name, seer," Mitsuru snapped.

"But that is all you will know me by. I will summon servants to help you to your rooms."

The seer faded back into the shadows leaving them alone.

"I think I've herd of her, she's been here a long time," Misoka commented.

"She doesn't look that old," Mitsuru argued.

"She probably older than you two love birds," Nozomu said.

Three women and a man appeared out of the shadows. They bowed lowly and walked up to the group.

"The seer told us to take you to your rooms," one woman said.

"I'm to take the masters Akira and Sano," said the second woman.

Akira picked up a backpack. And took Sano's hand.

"Let's go Sano," he suggested.

"You better not do anything to our sister vampire, or Mitsuru will get you!" Sano shouted.

The three disappeared into the shadows.

"I'll be taking the masters Misoka and Nozomu," the man announced.

"That seer did this on purpose, I wanted a girl to show us to our rooms, but we got the guy," Nozomu whined quietly.

"I can see why," Misoka retorted.

"Damned kitsune hearing."

The man led Misoka and Nozomu to a door and it swung open in front of them, allowing them to enter.

"I'll take masters Oboro and Katsura to their rooms," the last woman said walking away without waiting.

Oboro and Katsura waved bye before hurrying off after the servant woman. The first woman was left with Mitsuru and Mahiru.

"I'm take you to your rooms," she announced needlessly.

She waited for nods of agreement before walking into a shadow, Mahiru and Mitsuru followed and were instantly teleported. They were in a completely different hallway. After following the servant quietly for a few seconds Mahiru started a conversation.

"Do you always follow the seer's orders?" She asked.

"The seer in highest in rank next to the Emperor and Empress, yourselves, and royal family."

"What about the false Emperor that we heard was here?" Mitsuru questioned.

"The seer foretold your coming and executed him, and his most loyal followers."

"On her own?" Mahiru was shocked.

"My lady seer is a most powerful ruler, but she has already sworn loyalty to your Majesties."

"Does the seer have a name?"

"Of course but we do not know of it. If she is needed she will come. If there is an assassination attempt, she will know and she will stop it."

"You put that much trust in a woman whose name you don't know?"

"We have as much loyalty to the seer as we have to the royalty! She has done many great things and helped us too many times to count! The Lunar Race would be dead if it wasn't for her!"

Mitsuru and Mahiru were quiet and the servant huffed and led on.

"Here are your rooms," the servant said icily.

She left without another word leaving the couple to themselves. They opened the door to their room and stepped inside, the seer was sitting on a chair. Mahiru jumped in surprise.

"What do you want seer?" Mitsuru snapped.

The woman rose and bowed with an eyebrow raised.

"Majesties, you are to introduced to the people in a few minutes, you may wish to redress in more formal clothes," she suggested.

"Thank you," Mahiru murmured.

"No need, I'll take my leave now."

The seer stepped into a shadow and disappeared.

: : Later : :

Mahiru opened the door to see the seer waiting out side the door. They were all dress more formally. Mahiru stepped out with Mitsuru hot on her heels.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Mahiru answered.

"Come then."

The seer raised a hand and all three were teleported into a room. Everyone else was already in the room waiting for them.

"Big sister, guess what. Akira and I share a room and it's HUGE!" Sano declared cheerily.

"That's nice."

"They assigned me in a room in an all male corridor," Nozomu whined.

"Good."

The seer cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Servants open a pair of double doors to reveal the balcony.

"Wait in here till announced," she ordered.

She stepped outside and was greeted be the cheers of a large audience.

"People of the Lunar Race today is the day we have long awaited since the fall of the General Yuichi and the Moon Final Dawn. Today the champions and our royalty have returned to the Moon Palace."

The seer was silent until the rambunctious cheering quieted down.

"I present to you Oboro and Katsura."

Oboro and Katsura stepped out onto the balcony to face the cheering crowd.

"Friend to the crown, Misoka and Nozomu."

Misoka and Nozomu joined Oboro and Katsura on the balcony.

"Honorary brothers to the Empress, Akira and Sano."

Akira and Sano stepped outside. Mahiru grabbed Mitsuru's hand. Everyone one outside stepped to stand back against the wall, save the seer.

"Aishiteru Mitsuru."

"Aishiteru Mahiru."

Outside the crowd quieted dramatically.

"I would now like to present their majesties, Empress Mahiru and Emperor Mitsuru."

Hand still linked they walked out to meet the people of the Lunar Race.

: : End Story : :

: : Author's Note : :

This story is over…

Wow

I was looking at all the reviews I got and there's FOUR pages, I was gonna write up individual responses, but I'm lazy so if you want to review four this chap, I'll e-mail you back. But here are a few things for you all.

Ja ne

: : Special thanks to : :

Saiyuki-Lvr thanks for the constant support. You are the only person who reviewed ever chapter. –gives Sanzo

plushy-

TotalAnimeFreak The threats kept me moving.

monsnite Only two people voted. –gives Nozomu plushy-

steppy/Padragonflame you know I wuv you

Mizu-Tei I never got around to the yaoi but let's just say that the Moon Palace room mates, Oboro and Katsura

are really **_GOOD_** friends –wink- does that count?

: : Poll Result : :

This is the result for the very unpopular poll:

The favorite Bishonen out of any anime or Manga

Sanzo- 1

Nozomu- 1


End file.
